Merry Christmas, Yami
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: Yami's first Christmas. And the gang's determined to teach him everything about it. Everything…    Yami x Tea/Anzu


"**Merry Christmas, Yami"**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Rated G**

**YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters – Yami x Tea/Anzu pairing**

**Summary: It's Yami's first Christmas. And the gang's determined to teach him everything about it. **_**Everything**_**…**

It's a chilly December day in Domino City and the former puzzle spirit and pharaoh was walking down the street with his younger other, Yugi Mutou. In fact, since Yami received his own body, the two considered themselves brothers, given he was adopted into Yugi's family not long after.

And today, the two were on their way to meet up meet up with the others at Tea's house to prepare, for it was now less than a week until Christmas Eve. But now, as he looks along the streets at the snow-covered ground and bright lights and decorations, he had another mystery to solve...What was Christmas?

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly is Christmas? And what are all these strange decorations?"

"It's a very special holiday! And it…" They reach Tea's house just as Yugi finishes his explanation and walk up to the door. "The guys will explain it all to you, Yami. Just wait and see."

As Yugi opens the door, Yami gasps, his eyes widening in awe. Before him was a beautiful sight.

As he gazed about the room, he could see his friends to his right already working on decorating a large Christmas tree, already littered with many wrapped gifts. There were lit candles with golden holders in the windows, which gave off an eerie yet soothing glow. And right above the already going fireplace, were a manger set and traditionally colored and hung stockings.

To the center of the room, he could see the kitchen entrance where inside from where he could see was some of the Christmas dinner and still fresh cookies on the stove and a radio playing Christmas songs, the entryway with a strange garment hanging above – which unknown to him at the time is mistletoe - and beside that, a large china cabinet, filled with many pieces of the priceless tableware as well as a few mint condition handmade kimono dolls.

He also catches a glimpse of the family room's couch and television, which seemed to be playing Christmas specials. And to his left, he sees a straw, handmade piece of furniture, which held a few animated Christmas decorations, a music box and a small wooden clock. And behind him on the door, a wreath with a red bow.

"Ohh…" was all he could say in his awed state before Tea turns and smiles at them. She wore a Santa cap on her head and her outfit consisted of sky blue cotton pants and a matching pink sweater with white socks.

"Hey, guys! You made it! Ready to help decorate the tree?"

"You bet!"

"There's some eggnog in the fridge, too, in case you are or get thirsty."

"Thanks, Tea. I'm fine for now though. What about you, Yami? Um…Yami?"

"Uh!" He snaps out of his trancelike state, looking over at them. "W-wha?"

"You can have something to drink if you want." Tea repeats. He nods and she leads him into the kitchen. While she opens the fridge to get out the eggnog, Yami looks over where the cookies sat atop the stove on the cookie sheets, noticing that they were not yet iced. Closing the fridge and carton in hand, Tea looks over at them. "Those are still cooling a little. We're going to decorate them after we finish with the tree. Wanna help?"

"Huh?" He looks over as she giggles with a cute smile, which makes Yami's cheeks warm slightly. "U-uh, sure!" he hastily replies as he tries to hide this. "It sounds interesting…"

"Oh, it's a lot of fun. Trust me."

**Meanwhile, back in the living room…**

"Hey, Yuge…" Joey whispers. "did you see that?"

"Yeah." he nods, whispering back.

"Yami and Tea both passed under the mistletoe without realizing. But we're gonna have to figure out a way for them to _stay_ under there. After all, it's so _obvious_ they like one another. It's high time they prove it! And I think I know just how to do it…"

Later, with the tree decorating complete, it was now time to frost and decorate the cookies. And what an assortment of sorts there was! Trees, angels, wreathes, snowmen, reindeer, santas, candy canes, stars, ornaments…even gingerbread men!

Everybody picks up a cookie to start decorating from the tubes. Yami didn't know where to start. He decides however to start with a snowman and picks one up, along with a small white tube of icing. But unfortunately, he squeezes it a little too hard, not only getting too much out too fast, but also getting some of the blob on his nose and cheek.

Everybody turns to see this and laughs, including Tea who, almost flirtatiously, wipes the frosting from his nose and into his mouth with a finger. Yami blushes once more but then smiles, squirting a spot onto Tea's nose with the red icing. Then they both just laugh out loud again.

The next morning – Christmas morning – everyone is back at Tea's for presents and leftover snacks. And with everyone around the kitchen, Joey decides it's time to put his plan into action. Eggnog on the counter and cup in hand, he "accidentally" lets it slip from his grip and it shatters.

Tea and Yami, having been talking on the couch, hear the crash and hurry to investigate, stopping just outside the kitchen entrance – and underneath the mistletoe…

"Joey!" Tea exclaims, angered and annoyed at not only one of her cups being broken, but the thought of having to clean it up first thing in the morning. "What'd you do that for?"

But the blonde just chuckles with a smirk, pointing upwards. And when Yami and Tea look to see where he was pointing, they both blush furiously. Tea is the first to look at Yami, who looks back at her.

"Y-yami..?"

"Uh..y-yes, Tea…?"

"There is…one more Christmas tradition we need to teach you about…" she tells him as the two gaze into one anothers' eyes.

"What is it…?"

But there was no reply needed as the two slowly lean in, Tea's lips touching Yami's first. Upon contact, his eyes widen and his face goes red as the tips of his hair, his mind numbing, Tea sharing a deep but gentler blush on her own cheeks. But the two slowly relax as Yami slowly wraps his arms around his newly-found love's neck. And after a moment, they slowly pull away.

"Merry Christmas, Yami…"

"M-merry Christmas, Tea…"

The two then kiss one more time. This was Yami's first Christmas. And one that he…or neither of them…will never forget.

**The End**

_**Authoress' Note**__**: Merry Christmas 2010 and Happy New Year 2011!**_


End file.
